


白夜秘话

by Suene_Luminous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suene_Luminous/pseuds/Suene_Luminous
Summary: 占星双子百合向，白/夜双向暗恋强制有小甜饼开头微虐
Relationships: Astrologian | AST Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Astrologian | AST Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Astrologian | AST Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Reader, 占星/占星
Kudos: 1





	白夜秘话

夜占看向镜子的时候，总是会感到一点悲伤。  
一模一样。镜中的自己总会让自己想起自己暗恋的人，那无比可爱，又有点喜欢恶作剧的，自己的双生妹妹。

就算日日在身边，但却无法心意相通。白占把她当成最亲的人——但也只是姐姐而已。听着妹妹昨天跟自己说今天遇到了个心选战士，今天又说觉得隔壁的那个美少年机工不错，夜占只觉得，这是一种难以忍受的寂寞和悲凉。

就算是现在——她正被背后的白占按在桌上，用手指侵犯自己的身体以至于说不出话来。黏黏糊糊的喘着气，双眼甚至没法好好的聚焦。明明在和喜欢的人做着最最亲热的事情——但是夜占，依旧孤独到，想要落泪。

细碎的啜泣声并未让白占多想，只以为是姐姐被自己高超的技术折服所导致不受控制的生理反应，甚至更加兴奋的俯身贴近了夜占的耳边，问她的姐姐是不是要爽上天了。

夜占没有回应，依旧低声啜泣着。既然不喜欢我，为什么，要做这种事呢。只是待在你身边，对我来说已经是一种刑罚。日日看着你对他人动心的样子，却只能说出祝福的话语——明明根本不想，却只能装成感兴趣的样子微笑的对妹妹说加油。

总有一天，白占，会找到她真正喜欢的人吧——然后那时候，我就可以消失了吧，再也不用在你身边，看着深爱的你对我说出你喜欢上了别的谁的那种残忍了吧。

“……”夜占的喉咙里挤出细碎而痛苦的声音。

“嗯？”没有听清楚的白占下意识的发出了疑问的调子，随后不在意的又把手指往深处挤了挤。

“呜……放我走”，夜占忽然崩溃的哭喊着，“为什么……放我走啊！”

“看来还不够呢……”白占露出了坏心眼的笑容，看来她的姐姐还没能好好的享受呢……“明明是想要一走了之的姐姐不对，怎么能那么简单就放过姐姐呢。”

夜占没有再能说什么，只觉得悲伤满溢着自己，只想就这么坏掉算了。白占的手指准确的袭击着自己的敏感点，快感一波一波的冲击着自己的身体，夜占忍不住呻吟出声，却依旧止不住悲伤的泪水。为什么，为什么啊。明明不喜欢我，为什么要做这种事，只是想要恶作剧吗？为什么，为什么偏偏是这样呢……明明是和最爱的人在结合，心口处的疼痛却淹没了自己。

……不要。既然不喜欢我，就不要碰我。

夜占痛恨着此时无力的自己。双手被妹妹用以太制成的绳子牢牢的捆在身后，全身上下都被施加了无力化的魔法与禁止使用魔力的封印，白占甚至用河流瓶的魔力转化成了使人感知更加强大的以太符文并贴在了自己的身上。身上所有的敏感点被白占简简单单的摸清——是因为是双子，所以几乎一样吗？夜占痛苦的咬住嘴唇想要抑制住自己的声音，无声的眼泪却依旧止不住的流淌。

已经什么都看不清了。好寂寞，好孤独。夜占从未像现在一样清晰的感受过那种无边的孤寂。身体轻微的颤抖着，一抖一抖的努力把自己的啜泣声和泪水埋起来。

看着蜷缩成一团，白占终于感觉到好像哪里不对。停止了对夜占的进攻，轻轻的把夜占翻过身来。只见到夜占用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，脸颊上全是乱七八糟的泪水的痕迹，像是哭狠了。平时那个让人看着总忍不住亲上去的嘴唇，也被夜占咬成了青色。无声的泪水和夜占身上自己留下的痕迹似乎在控诉着自己的暴行。白占想要拉开夜占挡住眼睛的手，却感受到了一些阻力。即使因为无力化魔法而难以做出任何动作，夜占依旧用尽了全身的力气去阻止白占看到自己现在的样子，亦或许是，不想看到想象中白占恶作剧成功的表情。

白占终于有点慌乱了起来，手忙脚乱的把夜占抱起来想要安抚，却摸到了背后被自己捆住的双手。又急急忙忙的解开了以太的绳索，紧紧抱住自己的姐姐一下一下抚摸过对方的背脊。“对不起……我不知道你那么……”白占有点愧疚和委屈的和自己的姐姐道着歉。“我不知道你那么……那么讨厌……”白占小声的嘀咕着，“我以为你有很爽的……”

夜占无力的把脑袋坠在妹妹的肩膀上，只觉得又恨又悲痛，忍不住张口咬住了白占的肩膀，却又使不上什么力气。白占只觉得有些微的刺痛，虽然明白自己干了不可饶恕的事情，却又十分委屈。“姐姐为什么要走啊……为什么要离开我……我明明以为……姐姐是喜欢我的……”白占忽然像个小孩子似的发起了脾气摇晃着夜占的肩膀，“明明每次我说喜欢谁的时候姐姐都是一副强颜欢笑的样子，平常又总是盯着我看，明明白白就差在脸上写着喜欢我这几个字了！为什么要走啊！！！我明明……根本离不开姐姐……我明明那么喜欢姐姐……我还以为我们是两情相悦的……姐姐只是太在意我了不敢对我下手，我也就想看看姐姐什么时候会忍不住……呜……”白占也忍不住啪嗒啪嗒的落下了眼泪，“结果要不是我今天早回来，就再也见不到姐姐了……呜……不要走……我平常说喜欢谁都只是想看姐姐吃醋的样子而已……姐姐……对不起……不要离开我……”

夜占像是忽然被雷击中了一样，整个人都懵掉了。不可置信的抬起头看向了还在委委屈屈哭个不停的妹妹，只觉得这个妹妹真的怎么那么让人费心呢。轻轻的叹了口气在妹妹的额头上落下了一吻，又伸手抱住了这个还在哭哭啼啼的喜欢恶作剧的妹妹，在耳边轻轻的解释“我只是以为你不喜欢我……所以我才……才会那样不愿意……我只觉得看着你喜欢别人的样子对我来说实在太痛苦了，所以我才决定离开这里……我喜欢你，最喜欢你了。从不知道多少年前开始我就一直喜欢你了……只是一直……一直……因为没法得到回应而觉得折磨……所以……”不要哭三个字还未能说出口，夜占已经被白占的堵住了嘴唇，许久，许久才松开。

“那姐姐，再也不许离开我了。”白占抵着夜占的额头，依旧有点委屈和小心眼的要求着一个承诺。

“好。”夜占应了声又揉了揉白占的脑袋，忽然因为回过神来而有点害羞的把目光飘向别处，声音也瞬间轻了许多。

“那……你要……继续吗？”

甜腻的气息溢满了整个房间，听说之后一周都没人见到过这对姐妹出门。

ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ


End file.
